


I found

by MagertWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mysterio is good, Quentin is 32, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagertWrites/pseuds/MagertWrites
Summary: Mysterio is who he says he is, and Peter is a little bit in love.





	I found

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for FFH really. 
> 
> Peter is aged up to 19 (turning 20)  
> Quentin is aged down to 32
> 
> Enjoy. x

Turns out Mysterio is who he says he is, and Peter is just a little bit in love.  
———————

Peter knew as soon as he saw Myserio’s face that he was in trouble.

Not only did the hero have an incredibly cool costume, but he fought the water elemental with such perfect ease. It was as if it were a choreographed dance.

Peter had been so stunned when the hero removed his helmet (fishbowl?).  
That he almost forget he was a superhero too, and that people needed to be saved. Like immediately.  
However, the messy dark brown hair and icy blue eyes remained stubbornly vivid in Peter’s mind.

Of course he’d quickly “swung” into action, (after the unexpected day-dreaming) helping the best he could. Even though he really did think Mysterio could have handled it easily.

-

Once knowing his friends were safe Peter returned to his room, immediately ambushed by the terrifying Nick Fury.

Poor poor Ned, he never stood a chance.

Whilst Peter was a little miffed about having to be a hero again so soon (with good reason), he was excited to learn more about these creatures and possibly the man dubbed “Mysterio.” So when the rendezvous was set to meet with Fury early the next day, Peter really couldn’t find it in himself to be upset.

As much as he wanted to be and knew he should be.

-

How Fury had set up such a base in this little amount of time, Peter would never figure out. And definitely wasn’t going to risk asking about it.

“Parker, this is Quentin Beck” Fury swept his arm out towards the hero “Mysterio.”

Peter’s brain seemed to stop functioning for a second, (this actually happened a lot, mostly when meeting incredibly good looking superhero’s) Quentin had cleaned up after the battle. And all Peter could think about was how hard his heart was racing, along with hoping no one else had enhanced hearing.

Quentin’s hair now slicked back from his forehead, really allowed Peter to see how wide and wonderful his eyes were. Framed by dark lashes, with natural eye-bags that seemed only to bring out the pale blue of his irises.

Whenever Peter had eye-bags Aunt May offered to put makeup over them.

“Parker” Fury reiterated firmly.

Peter smiled awkwardly and offered his hand toward Quentin, “Peter Parker or Spider-Man. Nice to meet you Mysterio Sir” he said, tone bright yet clumsy.

Quentin raised his eyebrows, whilst returning the handshake. He noted the kid had a firm grip plus a gawky yet boyish charm that surrounded him. It was unexpectedly endearing.

“Mysterio?” He repeated, his voice deeper than Peter imagined/remembered. Peter’s cheeks burned, stepping back he laughed nervously. “Uh that’s what they’ve been calling you on the news Sir.”

Mysterio smiled, it made his eyes crinkle at the corners. Peter wondered what a full on grin would look like. “Quentin is fine.”

Peter ducked his head, his whole face now felt red.

“Enough of the introductions. Beck tell Parker everything you know.”

And that was that.

Peter was well and truly bewitched.

-

Peter was extremely grateful for the stealth suit, he really was. What he wasn’t grateful for was the slight chaffing it was causing him. He hoped that Beck wouldn’t notice, being their first proper battle together Spider-Man needed to show what he was made of. That he was more than some nineteen year old in a masquerade mask.

Peter shuddered suddenly, his senses practically vibrating across his entire body.

Finger pressed to his headpiece Peter stood on the edge of the tower he was currently positioned at, eyes scanning the carnival. “Uh Mr Fury Sir, I think something bad is about to happen.”

Sure enough a second later an elemental burst up out of the ground. Sending fire and people everywhere.

That was Spider-man’s queue.

As Peter flew through the air, landing on the Ferris wheel Mysterio’s voice came through his earpiece “I’m on my way Peter.” Peter’s heart fluttered, he was ready to see the hero in action and hopefully impress him in return.

-

Things did not go as planned. Ned and Betty were on the Ferris wheel, (of course they were, why wouldn’t they be) meaning Peter had to basically split himself in two. Saving the lives of those he cared for, and assisting Mysterio to defeat the elemental at the same time.

Which they did.

Well Mysterio did.

And Peter thought he’d lost him, (another loss, because of him) he really did.

After the explosion of green he expected to see the man floating there, fishbowl and all. Instead he saw a body heaped unceremoniously on the ground. Landing beside the form Peter was happy to see Mysterio’s chest rising and falling. His helmet cracked, and suit torn in places.

Still panicked about Mysterio’s condition Peter fumbled but managed to remove the helmet. He was met with the same scruffy hair that the man had when fighting the water elemental. The urge to reach out and touch it was almost overwhelming, and almost happening.

Peter’s hand froze in mid-air as Mysterio’s eyes blinked open, at first blearily. Focusing on Peter the man left out a huff of a laugh and almost smiled. By now he was trying to sit up, Peter could feel the man’s exhaustion and wanted to tell him that he was allowed to sit and rest, even if only for a minute. 

“Glad to see you’re in one piece Peter.” Mysterio clapped a hand onto Peter’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Sparks ran down Peter’s arm and he thanked god Mysterio was still groggy or he might have noticed the shudder he’d caused Peter.

Fury chose that moment to interrupt (which Peter found he was thankful for, he was definitely about to say something stupid) “that certainly could have gone a lot smoother.”

The comment, Peter quickly realised, was directed toward him. He stood up away from Mysterio, pulling his black mask off.

“Parker, you need to decide whether you are ready to be an avenger or not. Because I don’t need some friendly neighbour kid jeopardising the Earth’s safety for a couple of teenagers” Fury grilled. Peter felt his lip trembling, eyes just about ready to water. All he’d wanted to be was an Avenger and Mr Stark had made him that. Albeit under stressful circumstances, he had been made an Avenger. And now he was letting Mr Stark down, all the Avengers down.

Mysterio stood up clearly wanting to say something to Fury. Instead he turned to Peter “let’s go get a drink kid.” And headed off out of the square (what was left of it) down an alleyway.

Peter didn’t turn to face Fury. He knew he would have too soon enough.

-

The bar was empty, not surprisingly and Peter was drinking his second lemonade. Mysterio was nursing a beer, which he’d offered Peter. Peter explained beer was disgusting and that his increased metabolism burnt up the alcohol too fast to have any affect anyway.

His eyes still burnt as he remembered what Fury had said. Was he ready to be an Avenger? After going to space and literally facing the titan Thanos Peter had really thought he was.

Looking back on today’s events, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Mysterio leant in closer, hand back on Peter’s shoulder. It was a touch Peter hadn’t felt since his Uncle had died. He’d also give Peter a pats on the shoulder, as a hello or goodbye, even as a job well done on his results when he was in high school. Mr Stark had even- 

That was the final straw for today. Tears slipped down Peter’s cheeks; he was embarrassed about it. Some superhero he was.

“Peter it’s okay. I don’t know much about you yet, but I can see you’re a good kid. Stronger than you think” Mysterio smiled softly.

Quentin was bothered by how Fury had spoken to Peter earlier. Clearly the kid had been through a lot, by the sounds of it. Not to mention that his friends had somehow ended up in the middle of a battle. 

Sure Peter had diverted focused by saving said two friends instead of the world (only briefly) but after losing someone so important wouldn’t you want to hold onto who you had left? No matter the cost?

“I think what really bothers me the most is I was, am, labelled an Avenger but I don’t think I ever truly felt like one. The others always seemed better, real superheros. I was just a “kid” and still am apparently” Peter muttered in reply, it came out harsher than intended.

Quentin ran a hand through his beard, “I’m sorry Peter. I know you aren’t a kid. I guess you just seem so young compared to me.” Peter sighed “almost twenty and it still feels like I’m sixteen and struggling to juggle physics homework and being a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.”

Quentin laughed, but was also surprised at Peter saying he was nearly twenty. Now he didn’t feel like a completely horrible person for thinking Peter was attractive. In a nerdy, sweet way. “Who says you can’t be both? A friendly neighbour Spider-Man and Avenger?’ Mysterio asked, smirking slightly.

Peter felt a chuckle bubble out from his throat, “because that will really fly with Fury.” Quentin grinned seeing Peter finally let go, it was a nice look on his worn out face.

“I better go now, Ned will be wondering where I am. And honestly he’s more anxious about me than I am” Peter grinned lopsidedly; standing up to leave.

Peter knew his face was blotchy and red, hair pressed to his scalp from sweat but it didn’t seem to bother him. He had to wanted to look at the man who was kind, super brave and willing to listen to him, (don’t forget handsome) even though they’d just met. 

“Thank you Mysterio, really. It’s been a while since I’ve laughed, and just chatted like this. With anyone” Peter mumbled, nerves nearly getting the better of him.

He heard Mysterio’s stool scrap on the brick floor, and the man walked closer until Peter was pulled into a tight hug. Firm arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a sadness he knew he’d been holding onto faded slightly.

“Call me Quentin, please.”

-

With the elementals gone Peter was more than ready to get the most out of the college trip.  
The group was actually going to Paris, which is where Peter had wanted to go most. It was a little clique, as obviously everyone wanted to see the Eiffel tower. But Peter was never the less excited, he would finally leave the suit (two suits now) in his case and embrace the vacation.

Stepping off the bus into Paris was a whole new experience for Peter. His first thought was to find the best vantage points, look to towers that he could easily swing from. He shook his head, no he was done with that. He was now officially on vacation. No more being a superhero.

“Peter!” A familiar voice yelled through the crowd. Peter spun around, eyes searching the tourist’s faces. Eventually finding the pale blue eyes that belonged to Myster- no, Quentin.

Peter frowned, if the hero was here did that mean his friends (or the Earth) were in trouble again? His panic rising as Quentin arrived before him.

“Hey Peter” Quentin smiled, his hand gripping Peters shoulder and sliding down to squeeze his upper bicep. Definitely lingering. Peter clearly flustered as well as panicking, “uh hi! Is there something you need? Spider-Man?”

Quentin’s eyes widened, “no no, world is all safe still. I was just seeing if Paris here was the same as my Earth, when I saw you.”

Peter knew he looked like an idiot, clearly Quentin was in casual clothes, not his fishbowl and cape. And as much as Peter loved that costume he found himself appreciating Quentin in slim jeans and a black t-shirt. He should have been drawing looks with how handsome he was.

“Earth to Peter” Quentin chuckled, eyebrows raised. Peter blushed, “Sorry! You know me, my mind bounces around a lot.”

Quentin nodded, he starting walking and Peter assumed that it was okay to fall into place next to him. “So what’s on the agenda then?” Quentin asked. He couldn’t stop himself from scanning the younger man beside him. Peter’s hair was its usual mess, but slightly tamed. A few stands falling across his forehead.

Quentin’s fingers prickled with a want to push them away, and look into those brown eyes. He’d always been weak around brown eyes; Peter’s were so expressive and soft.

He let himself walk closer than necessary to Peter, elbows barely brushing as they walked.

The touch was electric.

“Free time actually” Peter shrugged, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. Quentin’s arm kept bumping his and Peter had to look away from the man. He feared his face was cherry red; that the older man would want to leave if he saw Peter acting like a teenager with a crush.

Quentin hummed “how about some lunch?” he asked, trying to find Peter’s eyes. The younger man’s cheeks were tinted pink he noticed and Quentin smiled to himself.

Peter stumbled, on nothing, his heart in his mouth and lungs refusing to breathe. Quentin put a hand in the middle of peters back, the palm was hot through his button up.

“No, yeah that sounds really good” Peter finally managed, standing up stiffly and marching ahead.

In the wrong direction. Quentin laughed, Peter was going to be the death of him.

-

It was beginning to get late, past afternoon and headed towards evening. Their lunch had been going on for quite some time, Peter was ecstatic. He’d been able to hold a conversation with Quentin quite easily; a very enjoyable conversation.

They had talked about a lot of things, starting with Quentin’s Earth and somehow veering away from superhero talk. Peter appreciated this more than he could express. Sometimes he just wanted to be Peter Parker, and have someone talk to him about the mundane things.

College assessments, possible careers and dreams for the future. It was really making Peter fall too hard too fast for Quentin.

Peter glanced down at his phone, he’d been getting messages for some time now. No doubt Ned or Mj wanting to know where he’d vanished too hours go. “Ned?” Quentin questioned when Peter’s eyes fell to his lap for the tenth time in half an hour.

Peter smiled weakly, “probably worried about me.” Quentin moved to stand up from their tiny cafe table, pushing his chair in. “Walk you home then?” He offered.

Peter sprung up out of his seat, “I didn’t mean to make it seem like I wanted to go. I don’t. It’s just, Ned is my best friend. He’s know about Spider-Man longer than anyone.”

Peter deflated, he loved his friendship with Ned. And maybe when he was sixteen the constant need to know where Peter was felt nice. But now, now it just felt suffocating. The older man rounded the table to Peter, arm resting across his shoulders. “A good friend to have, trust me.”

“A good friend yes, but overbearing at times” Peter replied, leaning into Quentin’s warmth.

Not that he was cold.

Quentin let go of Peter (not really wanting too) and started to make his way to the door, “Maybe if you introduce us he would be less concerned.” Peter’s body sparked with happiness, Quentin wanted to meet his friends.

“Do you think you have time? Like right now? Because that would be awesome” Peter enthused, basically bouncing out the door.

“I can make time, for you Peter” Quentin had said it before he realised how over the top cheesy it had sounded. He waited for Peter to laugh at him.

He didn’t. The younger man didn’t even notice, he was grinning from ear to ear, off in his head again.

-

“Whoa, so you’re Mysterio? Holy shit” Ned exclaimed. They were standing in Ned and Peter’s shared hotel room. Peter had never been so glad that Ned kept things tidy. He definitely had to find a way to thank him later.

Quentin chuckled, “that’s what they call me apparently. Quentin is fine.”

Peter could see Ned wanted to ask a thousand questions, and he wanted to ask them too. But Quentin clearly didn’t want to talk superhero business today.

“It was really good to meet you Ned, Peter is lucky to have such a loyal friend. I better leave now, I’ve wasted enough of Peter’s vacation as it is” Quentin finally said. “Here I’ll show you to the door, not that you don’t remember or anything” Peter fumbled out quickly, nerves reappearing.

Quentin was leaving.

Quentin was leaving and Peter had no idea when he would see the man again. Just like the avengers, or the guardians. Disappear and reappear when the earth needed them most. He didn’t want that. He wanted to be present in Quentin’s life. As Spider-Man but mainly as Peter Parker.

Quentin now out in the hallway was lingering, he could see Peter was tensed up. His bottom lip being chewed like it was gum.

The younger closed the door behind him, awkwardly shuffling in front of it. “So, how do I contact you? You don’t have a Mysterio signal or Facebook right?” Peter attempted to joke, his voice was too wobbly for it to have landed.

Quentin held out his hand, he had the softest look in his eyes. Peter just about melted down the hallway. “No, no Mysterio signal. But a phone number.”

Peter quickly handed his phone over, only acting a little bit sheepish when Quentin raised his eyebrows at the cracked screen. It was a wonder Peter could read his text messages at all.

Quentin passed the phone back, letting his hand subtly drop again, (third time’s the charm right?) onto Peter’s arm.

“I like it when you do that” Peter whispered, it was barely audible. Quentin almost believed his mind had made it up, almost. He rubbed his thumb in slow soothing circles, which instantly increased the blush to Peter’s cheeks. Which Quentin liked to see, it was cute, for lack of a better word.

Quentin dropped his hand, “Text me Peter. I promise I’ll reply.”  
With a smile that reached his eyes, Quentin went off down the hallway and Peter fell back against the door.

He was pretty sure it wasn’t physically possible to throw up your heart.

-

“Peter are you seriously still trying to type out a text? Jesus. I haven’t seen you this nervous since the whole Mj thing” Ned laughed.

They were at the airport, headed home.

Peter hadn’t been able to text Quentin yet. Sure he had tried many (so many) times, but everything felt forced? Peter wasn’t a good texter away, but you really think he would have come up with something by now. Even just a plain and simple “hello.”

Nope. Peter wanted his first message to be right. The right amount of cool, charming and not overly keen. But as Ned pointed out. Not messaging anyone for five straight days sent the opposite message. The kind of message that said you don’t care at all, aren’t cool and aren’t charming.

Well, at least he didn’t seem obsessed.

“Mysterio troubles?” Mj asked in her bored tone, looking over Peter’s shoulder. He had the keyboard open in notes, he didn’t want to accidentally send something stupid without practising first. Mj plucked the phone away from Peter, “Parker sometimes, you just have to go for it.”

She grinned as the text she wrote, at lightning speed, whooshed away. And that was that. Peter’s life was over. The cover was blown. Quentin knew he was obsessed. Obsessed with his eyes, and wanting to run his fingers through dark hair.

His phone slid into his shirt pocket and Peter fell (very dramatically) to his knees.

“Oh get a grip. All I wrote was “hey” nothing major” Mj rolled her eyes. Ned was clapping. Some true friend he was, probably knew Mj was going to do that. They probably planned it together.

Peter was well into accepting his fate when his phone pinged in his pocket.

Quentin: Hey yourself

Peter just about launched through the roof, into space and around the moon.

Peter: sorry, my friend sent that

Peter: I meant to message earlier, I’m not good over text. Or in person actually.

Quentin: One half of that sentence is true. I’m glad your friend texted for you. I was beginning to worry.

Peter: sorry

Quentin: Peter. I’m joking. You were exploring Europe, I’m glad you didn’t text.

Peter: oh. Okay good. Well I’m not exploring anymore. Well I’m exploring the airport.

Quentin: In that case I think texting is allowed

“Grin any harder Parker and that mouth will split your face in two” Mj teased, clearly proud of her meddling. “Yeah yeah, thanks Mj.”

Peter: my flight is soon, but I’ll message you when I land? :)

Quentin: until then

Mj nudged Peter, smirking “Plane’s here. Unless you want to stay and text with your mysterious superhero boyfriend?”

The daggers that Peter glared were only a little sharp.

-

Peter wasn’t living at the college dorms, it was too expensive in all honesty. He didn’t have a job yet and May was already working too much. Plus if he swung there, it barely took ten minutes. Even if he did have a job or they had the money, Peter was sure he wouldn’t have moved anyway. He loved May, she was the only family he had left and protecting her was his responsibility.

“Peter you have to tell me all about this Mysterio guy, is he like Doctor Strange?” May asked happily, she was cutting up vegetables for dinner. They were having a roast, which was a rare treat.

Peter hummed around the pen in his mouth, he was doing some physics revision as he’d missed a couple lectures due to the vacation the science club had taken. “Not really. Doctor Strange is all serious, I think he uses space magic?” Peter wasn’t sure, they hadn’t talked long (or at all) after being blipped back into existence. With thanos and his army being there.

“Quentin is really chill, he has illusion based powers sort of. But we don’t talk about hero stuff most of the time. Which is nice” Peter smiled to himself, unaware May was watching.

“Quentin hey? Pretty unusual for you to be so close to another Avenger, not since Mr Stark.” The name sent a pang of pain through Peter, halting his breathing for a second. He sucked in a deep breath, held it and let go. It was hard to hear that name everywhere.

“He’s not like the other avengers May.”

“How old is he?” the question came out left field for Peter. He dropped the pen from his mouth, head snapping around to face his Aunt. His Aunt who was finished chopping and stood with her arms crossed at the kitchen counter, she was being serious. May hated being overly serious.

Peter blinked rapidly, mouth opened and closed multiple times. He hated to admit he didn’t know how old Quentin was, didn’t seem to matter. “I don’t know May, older?” He replied.

May hummed “I know your nearly twenty Peter but I don’t know if being with this guy is right.”  
“WOAH, nooo that is not what is happening here” Peter’s eyes were wide, tone frantic.

“We are just friends May; I swear.”

“I can tell you like him Peter. Give me more credit than that” she replied.

Peter was mortified. Was everyone able to read him so openly? “May I’m sorry. I do like him, a lot. But I really doubt he’d ever feel the same.”

Finally turning away May began putting the potatoes in the oven tray, “even if that’s true, just be careful. I don’t want you to be stuck in something so mature when you’re still so young.”

Peter hadn’t really thought about it like that.

-

Peter: could we possible meet up? I understand if you’re too busy.

Quentin: Just let me know when and where

-

For a Tuesday Cunningham Park was pretty busy, the playground was packed. Kids were screaming, running up the slide instead of going down normally.

Moms and Dads sitting by clearly bored, probably hoping their kids steam would die down. It was nice.

Peter couldn’t imagine what it would have looked like during the blip.

“Hey Peter” Quentin called from behind him, Peter turned away from the families and made his way toward the older man.

He’d been practising what he wanted to say in his head over and over. Those words were all one big soup now. Alpha-spaghetti soup.  
Peter’s reply was almost sad, “Hi.” Quentin frowned, “something wrong?”

“Can we just walk for a bit?” Peter asked, he wasn’t ready to talk yet. Quentin nodded, he was getting concerned. He was pretty sure he hasn’t said anything to have upset Peter, so it must have been about home or possible college.

So they walked. Silent for twenty painful minutes.

Peter approached a bench and sat down in a slump, he was wringing his hands and staring down at them. Quentin slowly sat down, deciding to keep a comfortable distance between himself and Peter. 

“I think I just have a few questions I guess. Would you mind?” Peter asked, he still didn’t look up away from his hands. “Sure go ahead Peter” Quentin replied. He thought he’d been pretty open with Peter. Of course he didn’t talk much about his family that was still too painful for himself to touch, let alone talk in depth about. With anyone.

“My Aunt May just said a few things that made me think, I don’t know a lot about you. And I get that there are some things you don’t want to talk about yet. Because I haven’t spoken about those kind of things either” Peter was beginning to ramble, but Quentin was managing to follow along.

Thought he didn’t know where the younger man’s point was headed.

“First, how old are you?” Quentin blinked, dumbfounded, he really thought he’d told Peter. “I’m 32.”

Peter’s palms pressed into his eyes, he sighed heavily. Alright, it could have been worse. May still most likely wasn’t going to approve of that number. Peter wasn’t even sure what he thought of that number.

“Second, you said you had a family?”

“I had a wife. She died with my Earth” was all Quentin offered. Peter found that understandable. “Peter, I’ll be honest. I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”

Peter scooted closer to Quentin, let their thighs press together. He raised a shaky hand and gripped the older man’s knee. “I’ve got these feelings for you. I’m a little confused, as usual, but I think you understand why” Peter said slowly, his eyebrows were furrowed.

Quentin understood. There was a pretty big gap between them and he was assuming Peter was wondering if his wife was “still in the picture.”  
“I loved my wife, but she’s been gone for some time. While I still have trouble talking about it, I’m not holding onto what isn’t there. I’m fully present and here, with you Peter” Quentin placed his hand atop Peter’s, threading their fingers.

Those brown eyes Quentin had been waiting to see looked up and stared straight into his own. Full of an optimism he craved would flood back into his own life.

Peter blushed, “I guess we better go on a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> No promises for a part 2, but I'd like to write more. This pairing (tom/jake also) are driving me crazy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are super appreciated. 
> 
> Song and inspiration for this fic is 'I Found' by Amber Run.


End file.
